The Reunion
by CokiePokie
Summary: It has been almost five years since Finn Hudson passed away. A reunion is set at McKinley and the old New Directions is supposed to show up and remember the life of Finn Hudson. [Rated T to be sure]


**A/N: I got the idea for this story last night when I couldn't sleep. I haven't written anything for a long time because of stress in school and suddenly I wrote 1k words in a few hours.**

**I'm so excited to finally publish it. English isn't my first language so there's problably a lot of mistakes in the text and I'm sorry for that. Tell me if you find any mistakes! **

* * *

**The Reunion**

Rachel took the plane from New York to Columbus with Kurt and Blainetwo days before the New Directions-reunion that Mr Schuester had planned was set. Rachel moved back to New York after her short TV-career that lasted for two years in LA. She knew that television was nothing for her and went back to Broadway when she got an offer for the role of Maureen in a production of _RENT_. The re-make was a success and thanks to that she got a lot of offers for different musicals, performances and movies. She got back to Los Angeles now and then to work or see Mercedes, but her heart belonged to New York. She went to Lima as often as she could to see her dads and the Hudson-Hummels. Rachel and Carole tried to keep good contact with each other and talked with each other on the phone once or twice every week. It always brought old memories back that made her heart ache when she she visited Finn's old home, but it was in some strange way a good kind of pain. She was so afraid of forgetting Finn that she tried to do as much as possible to make sure that he always was with her and the pain of remembering him made her made sure that she didn't forget him. As an example she always wore her Finn-necklace under her clothes during her perfomances and sometimes booked a seat at her performances where she imagined Finn would sit. It may sound a little dumb, but it made her feel better. She knew that Finn always were near her.

Rachel's fathers waited for the New Yorkers at the airport and waved at their daughter when they finally saw her at the arrivals. She smiled and walked towards her dads. They met her halfway and gave her a warm hug and then went over to greet Kurt and Blaine.

"The good thing with same sex-couples is that they don't have to worry about getting pregnant on their honeymoon." LeRoy said when they sat in the car and smiled at Kurt and Blaine from the driver's seat. The newly married couple laughed and Rachel shook her head. "How was France?"

"Wonderful!" Blaine answered. "I asked Kurt if we could move there, but he refuses. He can't leave his business in New York."

"I know the feeling" LeRoy said with a sad smile. "I wanted to move to New York already when Rachel was a baby to be able to give her the best education she could get before Broadway, but Hiram wanted her to be raised in a more 'earthy' place."

"So that's why you live here? I've always wondered." Kurt asked and laughed.

"When I was younger I was so angry that we lived in Ohio of all places, but now i'm actually thankful. I wouldn't be the person I am today without all of my friends at McKinley."

"And Finn?"

"And Finn." She said with a sad smile on her lips.

When she opened the door to the the Hudson-Hummel house Rachel remembered how much happiness she felt a few years back when her life wasn't as complicated and filled with responsibilities. Carole gave her a warm, welcoming hug when Rachel walked into the living room and told Rachel how much she'd missed her since she last visited. Puck was also in the house and stood up from the couch and walked towards Rachel. He lifted her up in the air. "I've been waiting for you for hours, Barbra" he said when he finally let her down and kissed her cheek. "I'm warning you, my wife won't shut up about how she wants to shop baby clothes with Kurt and you other girls. I recommend you to follow her orders, she's very moody right now and she starts crying if I don't buy her the right sort ice cream."

Rachel shook her head. "I've missed you too, Noah, and I think you should follow your wife's order if you want to stay away from trouble".

"Is Rachel here?" Rachel heard a familiar voice say and a few seconds later a very pregnant Quinn Fabray came into the living room and stood beside Puck.

"Oh my god… Quinn!" Rachel laughed and tried to give Quinn a hug, but the stomach was in the way. It was _huge_. "How are the twins feeling today?"

"I think they got Noah's temper, they kick me all the time" she laughed. Puck rolled his eyes and smacked his wife's arm jokingly.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months. I really hope my mom won't show up and surprise me so my water breaks this time, it was enough of drama when Beth was born."

Rachel giggled a little. "I agree, now when I look back at it in retrospect I regret that I didn't follow the others to the hospital. We didn't win anyway, so it was pointless that I stayed."

Quinn shook her head. "Everyone knew that you had to stay, and you were in way to competitive to even consider follow us to the hospital. You liked the drama at the competition more than me giving birth to a baby. "

"We've alredy got a little bit of drama, Quinnie." Puck reminded his wife. "You're not allowed to fly home, so you'll have to give birth to our kids in Lima."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the reminder, love."

"Both you and me knows that you like drama as much as Rachel, baby. We should ask Barbra Streisand Jr. for a private jet so we can get home. She'll problably be able to afford it." Puck said with a teasing smile and gave Quinn a light kiss on her lips.

"You will not ask Rachel for that, Noah Puckerman." Carole shouted from the kitchen. "Quinn will _not_ step her feet on a plane when she's eight months pregnant!"

"I was just kidding, Carole. And it's Fabray, not Puckerman." Noah Puckerman (or well… now his name was Noah _Fabray_) and Quinn Fabray was practically part of the Hudson-Hummel family. When Puck and Quinn got back together after the first official New Directions-reunion, he dropped out of the army. He knew deeply down in his heart that it wasn't right for him. He wanted to build a life and family with the most important person in his life, and he knew that he couldn't do that if he stayed in the army. While Quinn studied at Yale, Puck stayed in Ohio to try and organize his life and try to build up new dreams. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Quinn and that he would follow her wherever she was going, but he didn't know what he wanted to _do_.

Puck visited Carole and Burt a lot when he still lived in Lima. He knew they needed him to be there for them, and it was kind of therapeutic to be surrounded by adults who actually listened to what he had to say and knew what he was going through. He was always scared to end up as pathetic as his father, but the Hudson-Hummel's encouraged Puck to have hopes for his future, which he'd never dared to hope for before. Coach Beiste had until then been the only adult who ever had listened and cared about him, and then his best friend's parents opened their arms and appreciated his presence. It meant a lot for him. Carole also baked a bunch of good stuff to him, so it was a win-win. He slapped several birds with one stone when he visited them.

Things worked out for Puck in the end, he and his girlfriend moved to a small apartment in Boston when Quinn graduated from the Drama program at Yale and got a role in a production of Romeo and Juliet. They were happy. Puck knew that he had found his place and that he and Quinn would be together for a _long_ time.

"Okay, kids. It's time for dinner!" Burt shouted from the kitchen. Rachel followed Quinn and Puck to the table and sat down at a chair opposite Carole.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"They're in their room." Burt muttered. "I told them to hurry up with whatever they're doing up there, but I don't think they listened."

"They never do, honey." Carole said with a smile as she filled her husband's plate with salad. "You should know that by now, and I think we can start eating while we wait for the boys. It may take a while before they come."

"I'll get them." Puck said and left the table. A few seconds later Carole, Burt, Quinn and Rachel heard him shout. "IT'S TIME TO WRAP IT UP, KURTSIE. EVERYONE DOWN HERE KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE DOING, INCLUDING YOUR DAD AND WE'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO EAT. YOU SHOULD SHOW US SOME RESPECT!"

Quinn started to laugh and buried her face in her hands. "Calm down, Noah. We can't be sure that they're…"

Puck came back to the dining room with a proud smile on his face and cut his wife if in the middle of the sentence. "Of course they're doing naughty stuff, I could hear Kurt moan from the hall earlier when I went to pee upstairs and then Blaine started to..."

Burt cleared his throat and stared down at his food. "Okay, Noah. I think I've heard enough."

It took a few minutes before the newly married couple finally joined the others for dinner. Kurt blushed when Puck whistled at him and lifted one of his eyebrows. Blaine sat down on the chair beside Quinn.

"Someone got lucky, I see. I'm proud of you, bro." Puck said with a teasing voice.

"Well, Quinn's stomach is a sign that you also do 'the naughty stuff', Noah. And you know that you're not allowed to call me 'bro'" Kurt said and sat down on the empty chair beside Rachel and started to fill his plate with chicken. Burt looked at his son with a proud smile. He raised his son well.

* * *

**A/N: I have so many ideas for this fanfiction, but I want to know if it's good or not. Do you want me to continue? **

**Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
